smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:24.3.42.14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Episode 15 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sacorguy79 (Talk) 19:33, December 26, 2010 Hello, you`re Episode 15 page has been deleted because it is unneeded at the moment, much like certain future episodes we know nothing of. I`ll be honest, your page has very nice and nearly clean, so I`ll congratulate you on that. But for now, it`s best to leve future episodes alone until mention or release. Anyways, welcome to the wiki, and if you have any problems, message me or someone else! I'll have to give a 19:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 stop adding ur bloody stupid theories, dont put thm, wait for the episode's release, Silver is not in SMBZ and never will be I'm sorry for two of my friends here, they deleted your information on your forum, and I'm afraid I cannot change it back. Feel free to create the theory forum again (in the Theories section), because I messaged them both explaining why I have the theory forums. The old forum is going to be deleted, sorry for the inconvenience. You did nothing wrong. I'll have to give a 12:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I just did some fixing on your theories paeg, so that it would be a bit cleaner. And don't worry, I messaged the other two users about their mistakes, and one user knows now. I'll have to give a 18:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Yeah, I like them, at least they're more decent than ones like surprise character appearances... I'll have to give a 18:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 y dont u join the wiki Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 21:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) SuperYarid, I don't know what you are talking about. Super Yarid, I think I know you're telling me, you telling me to log in, well I don't how to do these stuff yet, I'm only 10 years old. just click the 'Log In' button, then when you are on the page, just click 'create an account', simplez OK i got it, but it won't let me create an sign up for some reason, of course I did right but it said, We can register you at the time, Worthless! Why did I put "can" in the sentence, it suppose it be "can't", sorry for my word error, I can't edit my comment, so I'm letting you know. can uplease add your messages to my talk page please Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 23:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I will, but I only comment on here at my grandmother's house at weekends and can't do at my Mother's, because when I enter here at my Mother's House, the Wiki will think it is not me, and I'm about leave in 15 minutes, so I think I will talk next weekend. Oh, before I leave, thank you Super Yarid for making two more theories, I erased 3 theories to theories. Hey Guys! Bad news.... I can't talk to you guys anymore, because I think there is strangers out there I don't know, they maybe know were I live, so thanks to all of you who fixed problems on my theory page! I going to edit my theory page a little bit, and put more imformation, Super Yarid, I failed to message you on your talk page, Sorry, you guys can edit my page a little sometime, keep on the look out for episode 9, Thank you and good bye! P.S. I will maybe talk to you when I'm older, maybe a teen... please check out our custom sprites on the Super Kirby Dask wiki and DeviantART, they are awesome I think I will check later, because I got busy work to do, like going to my guitar lesson, thank you for letting me know! My guitar lesson is canceled, because Mom was VERY sick, I have to stay home for about 5 hours, and I was wondering if somebody could fix Shadow with the S capitalized, because its a name, its sounds like somebody's shadow On Episode 9... here are the 1st two finished sprites for Ice Shadow The picture looks great! At my house I got a different profile and saw pages were messed up by supersonicreturns, thank god he's banned. I still will try to talk to you friends out there sneakly... Oh I forgot! I undo the version of pages that supersonicreturns messed up. Sorry, things looked a bit messy at first. I'll add an game appearances list on their page. I'll have to give a 22:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sorry about that, when I restored the Koopalings page, I put it back to my last edit, just to make sure. I'l lout down the ones I missed. Thanks! Oh, and the vandal was blocked again. I'll have to give a 15:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Um, could you be more specific on what you meant when you last messaged me? I'll have to give a 18:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I'm sorry, but we're not exactly sure if Episode 9 will be releaed during that time. It could possibly take longer, so let's not try to put that down. I'll have to give a 19:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Shadow don't have an Emerald, when he shoots into the pipe in Episode 7 and out of Mario's Pad, they are just short distances, plus, he is just as fast as Sonic, so he is probably searching on foot, if he had an Emerald, he woul go to the Omega Doomship via Chaos Control. Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 08:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, man. Did you get them off of Ebay? I'll have to give a 22:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I'm going to take a wild guess: He gave you the NES and SNES because he likes Halo better, right? I'll have to give a 00:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79